Everybody Loves Sam
by Zeppelingirl23
Summary: Except sam himself. After he does the unthinkable, a strange girl may know how to get him back... but how does she possess this knowledge? And why is something strange going on with Gabriel? Sam/OC, Gabe/OC. I suck at summaries. Story better, I promise :
1. Prolouge

Jade sat on the motel bed, her head in her hands. She sobbed loudly, not caring caring about her blood-stained shirt or stinging wounds. The grief and pain between everyone was just too much for her to handle.

The worst was Dean's. The pit inside him sucked the life out of the room. The misery just seeped out and swallowed everything in its wake. On the outside, he seemed _okay,_ but on the inside, he was dead. Jade had once walked into the motel to find him hunched over in the bathroom, crying and holding a knife in his hand. Dean had cut three long gouges in his arm and was bleeding himself into the toilet. Jade had crumpled up into a pathetic ball, shaking with the despair that flowed into her body.

What confused her the most was Gabriel's fear. Raw, biting fear that racked the Archangel's body. His paranoia kept him from returning to his Trickster ways. He was simply terrified- but of what, no one knew.

Castiel's indifference to the situation filled Jade with anger. He didn't care one sliver about the events that had everyone on the verge of stabbing each other.

Jade herself was a wreck. Her empath powers opened her up to others' minds more than she wanted. She had five emotions more than she needed, or even wanted, at once, dealing with the people she dealt with. It hurt so bad that she almost took the same path that Sam had... But she told herself that that wouldn't help, that it was better to face the facts and the fear and the pain, and not give in to her rage.

She pulled herself out of her head and glanced at the clock, right as the minute changed. The digital numbers flashing across the front read 5:30 am. The radio alarm went off. At the sound of the song, Jade stood, slowly walking to the clock radio.

"_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there..."_

She ripped the clock from the wire, and the music stopped. Jade whirled around and chucked it against the wall. As it smashed into pieces, she turned, kicking over the coffee table. It clattered to the ground, the cheap cracking.

Jade shoved the television off of the dresser, screaming through her tears.

"Why?" She stared up at the ceiling. "Why? What is wrong with you? He didn't deserve to die!"

She grabbed a lamp from the bedside table. Holding it out, she let it fall, and it collided with the ground in a loud crash.

Two firm hands grabbed her shoulders. All of the fight drained out of Jade and she went limp in the arms of the person behind her.

"Shhh, shhh, calm down. It's me, shhh."

"Gabriel, I can't take it anymore! It wasn't his fault..." she trailed off, her voice hoarse from yelling. "Why did he do it?"

"I don't know."

Jade sank back down onto the motel bed, Gabriel sitting next to her. He pulled her closer, gently brushing her hair out of her face, wiping away her tears, healing her wounds.

"Can't you bring him back?" Jade asked quietly.

"I can't find his body... If it's been burned, there's no way I can- he can't-"

Jade just nodded.

"Sam's suicide was tragic, but there's nothing we can do about it. I'm... sorry."

Jade looked up at him, her green eyes shimmering.

"No, no, no, don't cry," Gabriel murmured, holding her closer as she shivered. She clutched at his shirt, staring up at him with her chin on his shoulder.

He leaned over, his face less than an inch from Jade's. This time, when he kissed her, she didn't pull away.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Two Weeks Earlier**_

Gabriel woke up at 3 o' clock in the morning and the first thing he

realized was that he wanted a glass of water. Technically, he

shouldn't have wanted anything to drink, but that didn't occur to him.

He was so used to acting like a human that he had forgotten how to act

like an Angel: No sleep, no food, no emotions.

The second thing he realized was that he heard something downstairs.

Managing to stand without falling, he made his way to the stairs.

Gabriel's intelligence failed him. Instead of just transporting

himself down there, he tried to creep down the creaky steps without

waking one of the house's many inhabitants. The person who slept

closest to the stairs was Sam, who was a pretty heavy sleeper, despite

Dean's snoring.

Strange humming reached Gabriel's ears. He instantly recognized the

song as Pink Floyd's "Another Brick in the Wall". It had to be Jade,

he decided. As he groggily rounded the corner, he was proved right. A

black-haired woman danced back and forth from the fridge to the

counter, pouring things into a glass.

"Jade?" he asked. Her green eyes turned to meet his honey ones,

seeming a bit startled.

"Gabe? What are you doing up?" Jade asked.

"I was thirsty... and heard something down here," he murmured, still half asleep.

"And I didn't wanna wake up anybody..." he trailed off as his head

started to fall. It quickly bobbed back up again and he continued as

if he hadn't just fallen asleep in the middle of a sentence.

"So I came down here as quietly as I could. What are you doing?"

"Making some chocolate milk," was the reply. Gabriel seemed to

understand for a second, then looked confused.

"Chocolate milk? With french vanilla coffee creamer?"

"Yeah."

Gabriel still seemed confused. He was even doing that little Castiel

head-tilt thing. All Angels must look like puzzled cats.

"What? I like it that way." Jade ended the discussion, but Gabriel said,

"Can I- have some?"

Jade sighed and handed him glass before reaching into the cabinet to

grab another one. Pouring some chocolate syrup into the cup, she heard

Gabriel say,

"Mmm, does taste good." He quickly down the rest, which wasn't

surprising; he had a huge sweet tooth. Snapping his fingers, a

lollipop appeared in Gabriel's hand.

"Still a Trickster at heart, I see?" Jade laughed.

"Come on, it's a perfect life. Minus the Pagan gods, but whatever. I

can have anything I want, whenever I want it, and hunters going

stab-happy won't kill me, 'cause the whole 'Archangel' thing and all."

Jade smiled at that.

"You do have some points, Gabe, but I wouldn't consider killing people

in ironic ways 'fun'. You have a pretty messed up sense of humor," she

said.

"Well, you have a pretty messed up way of life, dontcha think?" came the reply.

"Hmmm... guess that's true, but hunters kill evil creatures, not frat

boys with a fear of extra-terrestrials."

Gabriel snickered at Jade's remark, his signature smirk ever-present.

"You have to admit, Jade, that was good. Even Dean laughed at that

one- the slow-dancing alien. One of my best tricks." He paused, then

looked back on what he had said. "Then again, Dean's pretty much like

me- sarcastic and easily amused."

"Generally, at others' expense," Jade added. It grew quiet. Gabriel

rubbed his eyes, then looked down at the empty glass in his hand. He

snapped his fingers absentmindedly, and it instantly refilled again.

Jade suddenly couldn't help herself.

"Can I see your wings?"

"What?" Gabriel replied, sounding bewildered.

"Well, I've seen Cass'... I was wondering if yours looked different,"

Jade said sheepishly.

"Yeah... they aren't the same. An Angel's are just a standard black,

while an Archangel's wings are a medley of different colors..."

Gabriel must've been really tired. He shook his head at how girly that

sounded. Quickly he added, "So you wanna see my wings?"

Jade nodded. Gabriel took a deep breath. It had been millennia since

he'd last spread his wings...


	3. Chapter 2

"I don't know," Gabriel said suddenly, exhaling sharply.

"Why not?" Jade asked, a bit disappointed.

"It's been so long, I just... I might not be able to keep my Grace in. It could blind you, or worse. Remember that psychic, Pamela?"

"You mean the one that- Gabriel, that won't happen! I just want to see a glimpse. If anything bad happens, you can fix it. Right?" she said hopefully.

"Yeah, I can, but-" He looked at Jade, with her puppy-dog eyes (which, he decided, looked _way _better on her than Sam,) and her chocolate milk mustache, and suddenly "no" wasn't a valid option. "Okay," he started, "Butif I burn your eyes out of their sockets, this one's on you. Step back." Jade did as she was told. Gabriel took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Mustering his strength and shoving down his worries, he spread his wings out as far as he could while keeping them in the confines of the room.

"Oh my God- I mean..." Jade stuttered. Her gaze was lost in the sea of feathers, the soft shades melting together and forming new ones. It was almost like a sunset, on the beach, with the wind blowing. Jade could almost feel the breeze sweeping her hair back and moving the waves of color.

Jade wanted to smack herself. All she could say was, "They're... pretty." She tore her eyes off of Gabriel's wings, managing to look him in the eyes. He had calmed down considerably, and was now straightening ruffled feathers. He smirked.

"Yeah," was his intelligent reply.

Jade cautiously raised her hand, reaching out towards the top of Gabriel's left wing. It flinched back, fluttering nervously.

"Sorry," she blurted quickly, dropping her arm. "Just... um, can I? Touch them, I mean?"

Gabriel seemed uncertain again, his face shrouded with doubt. "Just be careful," he mumbled.

"I will." Jade slowly outstretched her arm again, letting the tips of her fingers brush the feathers. Gabriel gasped.

"Am I hurting you?" Jade asked, pulling away.

"No, no, it doesn't hurt, it's just... sensitive."

She splayed her fingers across the wing, gently massaging the tense muscles. Gabriel visibly relaxed, his shoulders sagging and worry fading from his face. Suddenly his eyes became slits, and oddly, it was second time that night that he reminded Jade of a cat.

"What?"

"I hear something," he said.

Jade peered over the top of Gabriel's head (which wasn't that hard, she noted,) to Sam gaping at the wings.

Gabriel's wingspan was easily more then three times Sam's height, the wings themselves taller than Gabriel. The feathers were the size of a large eagle's, but the colors were far from a normal birds. They were orange, and pink, and blue, and that was what Sam could see.

"Wha- ?" was all them Winchester could manage. He felt inferior next to the Archangel and his impressive wings. As Gabriel tucked them back in and out of sight, Sam felt his confidence returning. Jade went over to him and, standing on the tips of her toes, kissed Sam's cheek.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Thought I heard somebody come down. Must've been Gabriel. You weren't next me," he replied. "What're you doing?"

"I came down here to get a drink."

"Same," Gabriel cut in.

"What's with the wings, and all?" Sam questioned.

"Cramped muscles. Needed some space," Gabriel said dismissively, walking away and trudging back up the stairs.

"What's with him?"

Jade shrugged, and offered Sam some chocolate milk.


	4. Chapter 3

"There a particular reason I couldn't sleep last night?" Bobby asked, wheeling himself across the room.

"Nope," Gabriel said, popping the 'p'.

"Idjits," Bobby muttered. Sam walked in from the adjoining room, setting down his open laptop on the coffee table, which was littered with books and papers.

"Think I found a case," he said, turning the computer so Bobby could see. "Last week, girl was 'kidnapped' from her house, but no signs of forced entry, and the next morning, she appeared in the basement bloody and bruised. She said some pretty weird things after she reappeared. So weird, in fact, that her parents demanded they not be available for the public to read. Think it sounds like our kinda thing?"

"Yeah. Seems pretty abnormal." Booby took the computer, skimming over the whole article. "You boys better get going." He handed the laptop back to its owner, who promptly closed it, nodding.

"I'll wake up Dean," Sam said, practically bounding up the stairs.

"He seems... cheery," Jade said awkwardly, following him to the top floor. When she caught up with him, he was already in Dean's room, shaking him. Dean was mumbling unintelligibly and swatting blindly at Sam. Sam pulled the covers off of Dean, who rolled over and removed the pillow from his head.

"What?"

"We have to leave, within, like, twenty minutes, man," Sam replied, throwing the wad of blankets back at his brother. "We got a case." He turned and, smiling broadly at Jade, left the room humming.

"Why's he so happy?" Dean grumbled, glancing at the clock. "It's not even seven."

"Dunno. Just get up. We have to drive all the way to Rhode Island, unless, maybe, you want to travel some other way..."

"No way. No Angel taxi, no planes, trains, just the _Impala_."

Jade threw her hands up in surrender. "Not my idea, nor my choice." And with that, she left the dingy room.

She strode down the hall and into her and Sam's room, grabbing her leather jacket, a shirt and some jeans from her bag. She bent over, fumbling around for her boots in the dark before running into the bathroom before Dean got the chance.

"Oh, come on, Jade!" came a familiar voice, sounding annoyed. "I gotta get in there too!"

"No, you don't, Gabriel the fricking Archangel," she said tersely. But she opened the door and walked out anyway, shooting him a look that said something nasty.

_Wonder what's suddenly gotten into her,_ Gabriel thought to himself, smirking.

Jade quickly made her way back down the stairs, meeting Sam and Dean.

"Where's Castiel?" she asked, running her hand through her hair to straighten it. Dean shrugged and said,

"Think he'll meet us when we get there. Where exactly are we going, again?"

"Johnston, Rhode Island. That's the girl's hometown," Sam responded.

"'Kay. What's Gabriel doing?"

"_Bathroom,_" Jade said, as if she couldn't believe it. Dean gave her a strange look, and she shook her head. Sam cleared his throat and motioned to the doorway.

"He'll catch up." He threw open the door, making a big show of stepping into the sunlight. Dean snorted and pulled out his keys, heading for the shiny black car in the midst of the junkyard. As Jade sat in the backseat, she realized just how tired she was, and letting exhaustion overwhelm her, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the lame, short filler chapter. Might update later! Reviews are appreciated but not nessecary.**


	5. Chapter 4

Jade sat, quietly, on a blanket by herself. The sun shone down on her face and her hair was tied back behind her head. Next to her was a picnic basket. She didn't remember packing it, but she knew there was food inside. An impossibly blue lake spread out from the sand in front of Jade. Flipping open the top of the basket, she pulled out a bottle of water, before unscrewing the cap and taking a sip. She closed her eyes contentedly, savoring the peaceful moment.

She could softly hear the water lapping at the shore, wetting the earth around the lake. Jade dug her toes into the sand, marveling at the silky feel and warmth of it. _This is perfect, _she thought, slowly opening her eyes again. For once, she was alone, with no one else to worry about or care for. No evil creatures to kill, no Apocalypse. She just had herself and her picnic basket, and the beautiful clearing in the middle of the woods.

Then, for a moment, Jade felt guilty. She was _happy _that she had no responsibility, that people could be dying and she didn't care. She was _happy _that Sam, the man she loved, wasn't with her.

She shook her head, clearing it. She deserved a little to time to relax, at least. She stuck her hand back into the basket, feeling around for something decent to eat. Peeking inside, Jade recognized a roast beef sandwich, another water bottle, and a bag of chocolate chip cookies. She grabbed the sandwich and, after examining it, took a bite.

"Mmmm," she mumbled. It had been so long since she'd had anything really worth eating. This was premium meat, tomatoes straight from the garden, and properly aged cheese, all on fresh bread. It definitely beat diner food and greasy burgers.

Jade reached to grab the cookies as she finished the last bite of her sandwich. Her fingers brushed something sticky, and she could feel the food coming back up. Trying to hold onto her lunch, she looked at her hand. It was bloody.

"What the hell?"

She dared to look in the picnic basket. What she saw made her kick it over, screaming. A human heart fell out, still pumping and bleeding into the dirt. Jade blindly ran at the lake, stopping only as warm, thick liquid hit her feet. Glancing down, she saw that the lake was now a pool of scarlet, sucking at the sand and swirling around her ankles.

A pure black hand reached out from the blood, grabbing her lag and pulling her down. It dragged her further in, shoving her head under. Her lungs screamed for air as she thrashed wildly, trying to get to the surface. Another hand grabbed her arm, the sharp nails digging into her skin and tugging. Unable to hold her breath, Jade sucked in a mouthful of sticky red blood.

She gagged at the metallic taste it had, but that only made her swallow the disgusting liquid. Reaching her breaking point, she clawed at the hands that held her down, but more appeared, taking her down further. _How deep is this freaking hole?_ she thought, still fighting for her freedom.

It was too late to not panic. As the light faded from above, Jade could feel her mind going fuzzy, unable to think straight. She stopped struggling. _Better to just die._

"We're here," a demonic voice said. "We're here. Welcome to Hell. Welcome to the endless torture..." Jade couldn't even process the words she heard. The hands started shaking her as smoke surrounded her, repressing her last conscious thoughts.

"Jade, we're here."

Jade's eyes snapped open. She was in the back of the Impala, with Sam shaking her as a large sign flew by. Her chest was heaving.

"Wha- Oh, oh, we're here. We're in Rhode Island." She sat up, recalling the sign. "How much further?"

Dean shrugged and said, "Dunno. Twenty minutes, tops, till we reach a motel in Johnston."

Sam turned back around, but he seemed worried.

_Crap, _Jade thought. _He must've seen me freak out or something._ Pushing that aside, she asked, "Where's Gabriel?"

Sam smiled a bit. "For all we know, he's still in the bathroom at Bobby's. He'll find us."

Jade laughed, but then fell silent. _This is going to be a long twenty minutes._

**A/N: So... tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

As the Impala pulled up to the Belair Motel, Jade let out a huff. Another crappy place to stay.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well, I'm gonna get us a couple rooms, and do some research," Sam said, opening the door. "I guess you and Dean are gonna go talk to the victim, the family..." He opened the trunk, Dean following him to the back. He pulled up the false bottom and selected his favorite gun, then handed Jade her pistol.

"We need to look like we are who we say we are," Dean said, tucking the gun into the back of his pants and sifting through a container of fake I.D.'s. "Can you hand me that bag, Sammy?"

"It's Sam," Sam replied immediately, passing Dean the duffel. Jade pushed Dean out of the way to get her backpack.

Sam crossed the parking lot to the lobby. Within a matter of minutes, he came back out, holding two keys. He tossed one to Jade and one to Dean. "Rooms 102 and 103."

"Great."

Dean raised his hand to knock on the door. It opened before he could touch it. It was a blonde woman. "How may I help you...?"

"Hi. Agents Page and-" He shot a look to Jade. _He can't remember my fake name?_ She thought irritably.

"Brown." she filled in, nodding slightly and pulling out her FBI badge, Dean doing the same.

"We already talked to the cops-" the woman started, but Dean said,

"Yeah, we just have a few questions that weren't answered. Can we talk to-" he racked his brain for the victim's name.

"Silver," Jade reminded him.

"Yes. Can we talk to her?"

A man came up behind the woman they were talking to.

"What's going on, honey?" he asked.

"These agents want to talk to Silver."

"She's not here," the man said. "She's on vacation in Vermont. She'll be back to tomorrow, though."

Dean cast a glance at Jade, who nodded. "We'll see you then. But, until Saturday, is there anybody else we can talk to?" she asked.

"Well, uh, yeah, actually. Lily, her friend. We think she might've said something to her she didn't tell us," the woman replied.

"And where might we find her?"

"She lives just down the street, in the duplex. Right side. Pretty hard to miss the building. It's painted bright green," the man said, smiling a bit.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs.-"

"Just call me Kelly," the blonde lady said, shaking Jade's hand.

"David," the man said, turning and walking away.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"That went... smooth," Dean muttered after Kelly had closed the door.

"Shut up."

They took the Impala five minutes down the street, pulling up to the house described by David.

"He wasn't exaggerating when he said it was painted bright green," Jade said, staring at it. It seemed foreign in the midst of all the elegant New England-style homes. It was wide, flat, and distinctly Floridian. It had two doors- one was brown one was purple. The purple door was on the green side, the brown door, shockingly, was on the normal side. Dean sighed and, fixing his collar, walked up to the door.

**A/N: Sorry... another filler chapter. Next chapter will be half filler, half important.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: There has been some confusion about Jade and who she is with. The answer: She is currently with Sam. And, as you know (if you read the Prologue), Sam will kill himself. So, when Sam's gone, Jade is open to other people. That's all I'll say. (Jade and Gabriel are good friends.)**

Dean knocked on the door of the green and white duplex. A teenaged girl opened the door, her scrutinizing blue eyes staring Dean down.

"Yeah?"

"Um," Dean cleared his throat, "Agents Page and Brown. We wanted to talk to you about-"

"Silver. D called," the girl said, still blocking the door.

"Yeah- uh, what?" Dean asked, thoroughly confused.

"D- for _David._ He called and told me to expect the FBI. What are you, Mulder and Scully?" she scoffed.

"I... guess," Dean responded.

"Well, then, come in."

Dean and Jade followed her into the house. Jade decided that the inside was weirder than the outside. There were plates stacked in the sink, and half a bowl of Spaghetti-O's sat on the counter, next to a fat, mean-looking gray cat. The girl slapped the cat, and it hissed, but didn't move.

"Whatever," she muttered.

The walls were painted mismatched colors- one pink, while the one next to it was blue, and on top of that, the ceiling was yellow. Dead hanging plants were lined along the baseboards and ran behind the floral print couch. An outdated television sat on a broken down dresser next to a blurry picture of a kitten. The girl began searching through a clear plastic bin filled with notebooks. She pulled one out, flipped through a couple pages, then tossed it down.

"So? What do you wanna know?" she asked.

"You're Lily?" Jade asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, we were told that Silver may have said some things to you. We were wondering if she told you anything she didn't tell anyone else," Dean explained.

"Don't think she'd like it if I told the cops anything," Lily said casually, shrugging.

"It will remain confidential."

"What? Sorry, big word there," Lily said, brushing a strand of her dirty blonde hair out of her face. _She's, what, fourteen? _Jade thought. _She should know what "confidential" means._

"Don't explain," Lily grumbled. "Anyway, she did tell me something. I thought she was nuts. But, I mean, the way she said it, the way she looked... It was scary, dude."

"What did she say?" Jade asked, leaning forward.

"She said that, middle of the night last week, she said that her cousins- Nick and Gavin- they came into her room. I mean, she was happy to see them, but... she was scared."

"Why?"

"_Why_ was she scared? Dude, Nick and Gavin have been dead for three years! They drowned in the lake up in Vermont. Dunno really what happened. I wasn't there." Lily looked away, then continued. "I don't really believe her. I just think that who ever did it to her got her so scared she was seeing things."

"What did she say that- whoever it was- did to her?" Dean questioned.

"She didn't tell me. I- I actually made her leave after she told me what she did. I didn't want to hear her crap. Didn't make sense," Lily admitted.

"Is there anything else you think we should know?" Jade started to wrap it up. Lily shook her head, and led Jade and Dean to the door.

Once they got outside, Dean pulled out his phone, flipped it open, and called Sam.

"Sam, turns out the victim saw- What?" Dean fell silent, listening to his brother.

"'Kay, Sammy, we'll be there." He hung up the phone.

"What? What did he say?" Jade asked, worried. Dean didn't answer.

"Come on, Jade, we gotta go," he said urgently, leaving Jade to chase him down the driveway.

**A/N: So... tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 7

"Dean? What's going on?" Jade asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. Tires squealed as the Impala roared around the corner.

"Dean!" Jade screeched. Dean slammed on the brake as a pick-up truck pulled out in front of them.

"Jesus Christ-" Dean breathed.

"Calm down and tell me what's going on!" Jade demanded.

"Demons- at the motel. They've got Sam."

"What? I thought you were just talking to him!"

"He gave me a code word. Stop asking me questions and shut up!" Dean yelled, swerving into the parking lot. Dean jumped out before he even parked the car. Jade ran after him, pulling out her gun. Dean kicked open the door and entered the dim room.

"What the hell?" he muttered, turning around angrily. "There's no one in here! They must've taken him somewhere!" He stalked out, leaving the door wide open, then hopped back into his still-running car.

"Dean- !" Jade called, but he was gone. "God, what did he do?" she said, exasperated. She stomped into the room, searching for a lock pick. Suddenly she noticed a piece of the motel stationary lying loose on the table like a dead leaf.

"What?" Jade walked over to the table the paper sat on. She picked up, recognizing Sam's handwriting. As she read it, she could feel her eyes begin to water.

"No, no, Dean, come back..." She pulled out her cell, her legs weak and her mind reeling. She absentmindedly punched in Sam's number. Her thumb hovered over the "call" button. Part her wanted to chuck the phone at the wall and never find out. But the other part of her needed to know, so she pressed the button. The phone rang and rang but no one picked up. It finally went to voicemail. Jade pressed the phone into her ear, trying to hear Sam's voicemail message. But it was blank, just an automated voice saying that the number was currently unavailable.

She was crying hard now, no longer trying to hold it in. Her hands shook violently as she tried to put in Dean's number.

"Damnit..." She pressed "call", sobbing as Dean picked up the other line.

"Jade, what?" He sounded irritated.

"Dean..." she managed to say.

Hearing the state of Jade's voice, he grew worried. "What? What is it?"

"Come b-back to the m-motel," she stammered. "Sam- D-Dean, it- it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" Dean yelled, but there was no answer, just Jade's sorrowful cries. Dean hung up turned around in the nearest lot. His foot slowly pressed harder onto the gas, until he was going well over the speed limit. Unconsciously he slammed on the brake, the motel sign catching his eye. This time he parked the car properly before trying to make a rational decision. He would walk slowly into the motel, address the situation, _then_ act.

But that failed miserably when he saw Jade, bawling her eyes out on the floor. A piece of paper was crumpled up next to her. He rushed over, screaming,

"What? What happened? What's this paper?" He picked it up, carefully unrolled it and, and began to read it:

_ Jade, Dean, I'm sorry it had to happen like this. But ever since the day Mom died, I was bound to be a screw-up. People around me keep dying. You can't say it's not my fault. Mom's death was because of me. Jess' death was because of me. All the people I didn't save, died because of me. Half the world will die because of me. It's not about Lucifer, Michael, or any of the Angels, it's not even about God. It's about me. I'm the freaking Devil's vessel! I was destined to be evil, to be a monster. Better to end it this way than let the world suffer. Don't come looking for me. Just live your life, and tell every demonic son of a bitch you kill to see me in Hell._

_I love you guys. Sam_

Dean collapsed. His baby brother was in a ditch somewhere, dead. He _killed _himself, because he thought this was all his fault... _I broke the first seal,_ Dean thought. _I did it. I started the Apocalypse. And Sam committed suicide because he blames himself for what I did..._

Sam knew that where he was, know one would ever find him. No one could bring him back after this. This was it. Whatever happened to his family, it wouldn't be his fault; he'd be where he sat now, miles away from anything. His tear-stained face burned with fear and guilt. His finger rested on the trigger, quavering. _Enough with the self-pity,_ he thought, pointing the gun up under his chin. He swallowed one last time as he took a final breath. His mind blacked out as he pulled the trigger, knowing that the next time he opened his eyes, he'd in the Pit with a demon carving into him.

**A/N: I did it! I killed Sam... This was HARD to write! I had to redo a bunch of times until I was extremely happy with it... And it's still not as perfect as I'd like it be. Reviews would be nice!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I originally wanted to pick up with Jade and Dean in the motel room, but... This occurred to me: What about Sam? What happens after he dies? And this was born. Also, a short visit from a 'friend' of the Winchesters.**

**Erg, and, here's a, uh, disclaimer. But I really don't think I need it. Obviously if I owned the show...**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Kripke.**

As far as he knew, he woke up. But in truth, he had died.

The second thing Sam was able to comprehend was a sharp pain in his shoulder. He tried to address what it was, and noticed with strange subtlety that he _couldn't move._ The most he could do was turn his head in the dim light to see a thick nail embedded in his flesh. He couldn't see more than a few feet in front of his face.

It felt like all his weight was on his wrists and shoulders, and with a couple moments of thinking, he realized he was bound to a post, with his feet together and his hands tied above his head. His shirt and jeans were torn, and he was vaguely aware of blood dripping down his leg.

Sam's confusion was growing. He didn't have any collective memory of the past twenty-four hours. He remembered writing, but he didn't remember what he had written. He recalled walking, but he didn't know where to. His phone had rung, but he wasn't sure if he'd answered it. The most alarming thing, though, was his memory of holding a loaded gun. He just didn't know who it was directed at.

He hated not knowing. He hated not remembering. The only thing he could do was yell for help.

"Dean!" There was no answer, just his voice echoing back like haunted laughter.

"Jade!" Just the pitch blackness around him.

Suddenly, Sam spotted a light, far off in the distance, but coming closer.

"Dean?" The reply was a dozen tortured screams, reverberating through the dank air and repeating themselves over and over.

The light got nearer and nearer, but it was still unclear what exactly it was.

There as a laugh, a snicker that showed its pleasure toward pain. A dark red flash filled the space, revealing terrible depicted scenes, happening right in front of Sam.

The shock began to set in. He knew where he was. But he didn't remember _why._

"Damnit!" he cursed, tugging at the chains that held him in place. They dug into his skin and sent tendrils of unpleasant sensations through him.

The sudden red light faded, and for once Sam was glad he couldn't see. Human souls were being tortured, turned into demons, so close to him he could almost smell their fear, taste their blood. The black smoke that was seemingly everywhere hazed their vision, made them see worse things. Things that would send a hunter howling to the nuthouse.

_This, _he told himself, _this is Hell._

The light was merely feet away. It got brighter, beginning to take shape. It formed a rough circle, widening as if to let something through. The familiar face of Tessa, the Reaper, showed itself, glaring angrily. Sam tried to speak, but no sound came out of his open mouth. A fiery blue ball of energy fell out of the light, screeching frightfully. The light then closed up, the last of its bright sparks dying as Tessa disappeared.

The blue ball dissipated, probably to to a deeper realm of the Pit. Shrieks began to fill Sam's ears, getting painfully louder as seconds passed. The shredded body of a man, bloody and torn in strange ways, materialized behind the post Sam was helplessly stuck to.

He walked around to the front, admiring Sam with a cold fire in his eyes. He smirked, steeping closer to the squirming Winchester.

"Tonight's gonna be a fun night."

**A/N: Okay. Sorry about how short it is! Next chap does not focus on Sam. Please tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked, mustering his courage despite being beyond nervous.

"Oh, c'mon, Sammy, trying to be tough, are you?" the man sneered, stepping out of the darkness, shadows contorting his pronounced features.

"this pretty face... I missed having it to myself. You rarely let me use it. You liked to be in control, with your good-hearted intentions and puppy-dog eyes. But was there ever, really, a doubt, that it would end this way?" The tall man continued on, pulling down the front of his shirt, "This anti-possession tattoo you got- it doesn't protect you against yourself. I'm not a demon- not unless you know that deep inside you, is evil. But y'know what? You _do _know that. That's why you're here. That's why I'm free. And what I'm going to do to you, you're going to deserve it."

His face was inches away from Sam's. He raised his hand up, resting it on the nail stuck in the Winchester's shoulder. Smirking, he slowly pulled it out, listening to Sam's screams of pain as he did.

"I'm really not looking forward to the day we're reunited. Torture is... not very fun when you're on the receiving end."

He shoved the bloody nail into the other shoulder.

"I'm tired-" he twisted the nail- "of being caged up. If you just gave ma a chance, you could-" he pulled the nail out, stabbing it into Sam's stomach- "You could be so much stronger. A better hunter. You could have no limits, save more people, be a _her_o. Not the pathetic heap of _bitch _you are now," he snarled.

"I mean, really, _demon blood_? You didn't need Ruby to be powerful. It was _in _you. You just needed a little push, needed to release your inhibitions and use what was given to you. I tried to tell you, but you pushed me down, got high, lost your brother's trust."

Sam could feel his blood pouring onto the ground, where it pooled at the other man's feet. He knew that no matter how many wounds he suffered, no matter how much pain he endured, he would never die. Hell was forever. But he didn't even remember his death.

"You're not even listening to me!" the man roared, narrowing his eyes at Sam. He whipped his head around, scanning the space around him. There was a growl from his left side, followed by a deeper one from his right. At first Sam couldn't see a thing, but as his eyes adjusted further, he saw two big, black dogs.

"Well, there may not have been any demons available, but I know, from experience, that no one can torture you worse than someone who knows all of your fears and every inch of your body- no one hurts you more than yourself.

"You should know who I am. I thought the looks were a dead giveaway, but..." He motioned to himself, his wispy brown hair, his impressive height, his turned-up nose, his slowly blinking hazel eyes... "You were never one to use that college brain of yours logically."

The man tapped the side of his head experimentally, then said, "I know it's in there. Anyway, you still need a little help. I know you inside and out. Every scar you have, I know where it came from. And that clown thing you got going? I don't blame you. Can never tell what they're thinking under those fake, red smiles," he said mockingly, then suddenly changed his tone. "They are just guys with paint on their faces who get off by scaring children, Sam! At least Dean's fear is pure logic- planes crash."

Sam was gasping now, his short sticky and his wounds stinging. The two dogs bared their teeth. It was nearly impossible to breathe, and his stomach burned as if it was on fire. "That acid, it's eating you away, like the guilt that haunts you day and night... Well, of course it can't kill you, but it'll hurt like hell. Because, well, it is Hell."

The man came closer as he spoke. "I know that you vowed to yourself you would never make a deal, you would never sell your soul, because the thought of hellhounds tearing you apart is too much to handle. At least, if you sold your soul, you would _die _when Lilith sent them after your ass. But here, here Sammy, you can get torn and shredded in so many ways, and you can bleed out for eternity, but you're already dead."

With a snap of his fingers, the corners of his mouth twitched up slightly, and the hounds leaped forward.

Giant claws raked down Sam's leg and abdomen, pulling his hands and feet through the chains. The rough metal peeled off skin and scratched bone as he was thrown to the ground. Jaws locked onto his arm firmly, giving a sharp tug, and then biting down. There was a harsh crack, ans Sam screeched.

"I'm half your soul, Sam. Essentially, I'm _you. _They tore us in half and left me to teach you a lesson. I'll make sure to hold up my end of the bargain."

Cold laughter filled Sam's ears, gouges appearing all over his body. The demonic pit bulls were ripping him limb from limb, all the while being watched by _himself. _

**A/N: Ugh! Please review. This was a grating chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

Dean woke up to a sharp knock.

"Sir?" a voice said. "It's past your checkout."

"Hmmm?" Dean rolled over as the motel manager opened the door. He

looked down at the two hunters on the floor.

"Either pay for another night or leave." The manager tapped his foot

impatiently.

_Who actually does that?_ Dean thought.

"Whatever," me mumbled, getting up from the carpet and ambling

towards the other man with his wallet. He pulled out a few bills and

held them out.

"I don't believe that will cover it-" The motel worker started, but

Dean slammed the door before he could be tricked into paying any more.

"Hey, Dean-o." Jumping at the sound of a sarcastic voice, he whirled around.

"Gabriel? Where have you been? We left Bobby's three days ago. Where's Cas?"

"Whoa, one question at a time. I'm sure Cassie will be here soon. He

had some angel-business or something to attend to. And me? I needed a

break from you three- you two-" The Archangel looked around. He was

standing outside the bathroom; Dean shifting groggily before him, and

Jade was asleep by his feet.

"Where's Sam?" Gabriel asked finally.

"Sam is…" Dean's voice came out quiet and shakier than he would have

liked. "He's dead," he said hoarsely.

"_What_?" Gabriel's golden-colored eyes grew wide. "_Dead_? What- how-"

he swallowed slowly- "How did it happen?"

Dean looked away.

"Okay. Touchy subject, I know, but you _need _to tell me," the shorter

man said desperately.

"He- he left, I don't know why, he just left, and- and… He killed

himself, Gabriel."

"But we were so close-" Gabriel was practically whining- "I mean,

Lucifer- and- why- h-how…" the Angel stuttered uselessly. "We could've

done it," he said, his legs shaking. He grabbed the doorframe, trying

to keep himself upright. The room grew silent, interrupted only by a

few sharp breaths from Dean.

"Oh, _God_-" Gabriel blurted, retching for a moment. And then he threw up.

"What the-" Dean grumbled, turning as his phone began to ring.

The sound echoed through the small room, covering Gabriel's uneven

panting. Jade began to stir on the stained floor of the motel room.

She looked around her. A ginger-haired Archangel was struggling to

stand, staring down awkwardly at his own vomit with confused eyes. A

wild, green-eyed hunter fumbled around half-dressed, muttering and

cursing as he tried to find his cell phone.

The previous day's events came rushing back in a blur, triggering tears.

"Sam!" Jade cried hopelessly, her face already streaked with salty wetness.

"Hello?" Dean yelled into the phone as he flipped it open, sounding irritated.

"Hi Dean," said a young, feminine voice.

"Do I know you?" was the reply.

"No, but Sam does."

"Well I'm sorry sweetheart. He can't come to the phone right now,"

Dean snapped.

"Why not?" The person not the other end of the line sounded genuinely worried.

"We're a little busy right now," Dean managed, choking it out through

gritted teeth. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name's Silver. I believe you spoke to my parents?"

"I don't have time for this."

"Fine- what's that noise?"

"What noise!"

"Is someone- crying?" Silver asked.

"N-" Dean started.

"Shhh! Let me hear."

"Dean stopped talking. He held his cell away from is face, rubbing

his forehead.

Silver, the mystery girl, intently listened to every sound that transferred.

She could hear Dean huffing, probably a response to the gagging that

seemed to be coming from the far side of the room. All the while,

someone kept wailing Sam's name and sobbing.

"Is Sam okay?" Silver questioned suddenly.

Dean pressed the phone back up against his ear. "Why should I tell

you anything?"

"Sam told me all about you. And y'know what? Everything he said is

true, from what I can tell. Dean, just _trust _me on this one. 'Kay?"

Silver waited for a response, but nothing happened.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Meet me at the Noble House Chinese Restaurant tomorrow. It's on my

street. Next to the bowling alley."

The phone clicked as Silver hung up.

"Jesus…" Dean grumbled.

There was an odd splat from behind him, followed by a shriek.

He slowly turned back around, and began to address the situation.

Gabriel was not doing so well.

Jade was flat out miserable, trying to stand, but ultimately failing.

She peeled her damp shirt away from her and let it hang limp on her

shoulders. Her curly hair was a mess, and her face was smudged blood

and black mascara.

"Is that- _blood_?" Dean asked, beginning to panic.

Managing to speak, Jade croaked, "Yes. But it's not mine. Gabriel

puked it up. I think he needs a doctor."

"A _doctor_? He's an _Angel_!" Dean exclaimed incredulously. But, glancing

at the person in question, he realized she was right.

Gabriel seemed as if he was off-balance, powerless. He was clutching

at his stomach, unable to make a sound, and had a pained look on is

face. His skin was far too pale for it to be normal, and scarlet was

dripping down from his mouth and chin and staining his shirt.

"He can't fix himself," Jade murmured, the realization not hitting her fully.

"Jade!" Den yelled. "He can't heal himself! He's _dying_!"

**A/N: Next chapter coming soon. Feedback appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: In this chappie, everyone's brain is on super-panic mode with the censors shut off... so... enjoy the obscenities.**

Gabriel could feel panic rising in his chest. Everything was darkening, lightening, spinning and swirling, confusing the hell out of him. Each breath was shallower than the last; inhaling becoming

increasingly difficult, exhaling bringing unimaginable pain. His grip on the wall was so tight his knuckles were whiter than his face, which was quickly losing color.

His insides churned, trying to right themselves, trying to stop the blood from coming up out of Gabriel's mouth. In the midst of his wavering vision, Jade stumbled across, wobbling and trying desperately to stand still. But with one look at Jade's expression, Gabriel could tell that she wasn't moving, that he was hallucinating and undeniably _sick_.

He tried to speak, but suddenly felt nauseous, his stomach flipping over and sending up another round of bloodred puke. Dizzy, confused, and with his strength depleting, Gabriel let go of the wall. He managed to stay standing for a few moments, even backing up a little as Dean appeared to run at him and retreat several times. He knew that Dean was sitting on the motel bed, horrified, not doing as much as talking. But the Angel kept attempting to get away; at any moment he thought he might turn and run, if only his legs would cooperate.

Finally, after looking at Jade with squinted eyes for a paralyzing second, Gabriel crumpled. The last thing he heard was a fuzzy voice screaming his name.

After the Archangel fell, Dean's instincts took over. He didn't know what he was doing until he hit his head on the sink.

"Damnit, why's my brother so _stupid_?" Dean shouted angrily. _This is all Sam's fault,_ he thought. _Why would he do something like that?_

He pulled himself out from under the rusty pipe he had crashed into, kneeling beside the fallen man.

Jade held Gabriel's head, wiping his mouth and brushing his hair aside.

"Call 911," she eventually got out.

Dean just looked at her blindly, a distant look in his eyes.

"Fuck, Dean, call 911!" Jade screamed, turning up to insult the dumbfounded Winchester. But she honestly couldn't blame him. Everything was happening so fast, it was impossible to stay sane and keep walking straight without falling down a couple times.

Dean flinched, getting up as Jade's voice hit him, sounding pissed.

"Okay!" he yelled back, unsure of really what else there was to say. He glanced down at the Angel and the hunter on the ground together.

_Sam would be jealous,_ was the only thing that jumped to mind. But he looked at Gabriel's face, contorted with fear, even in his state of unconciousness, realizing that Sam probably would _not_ like to be in his shoes. Sure, the guy's head was in his girlfriend's lap, but it wasn't like he was actually _awake_ for any of it.

Dean, not wanting to use his cell, grabbed the motel phone and punched

in the emergency number.

"Hello. This is 911, how can we help you?" said a woman.

"Yes, uhm, we need an ambulance."

"Could you please tell me what's going on sir?"

"Damnit, lady, just send an _ambulance_! My friend collapsed. He's not conscious, and there's blood freaking everywhere!" Dean stumbled through his words, cringing at 'friend'. He actually considered that dick his friend?

"Where is your location?" The woman sounded like she was trying not to explode on Dean.

"Uh, the Belair Motel, Room 102, Johnston, Rhode Island."

"Someone will be there shortly."

Dean slammed the clunky phone down on the receiver.

Jade was still on the tiled bathroom floor, trying to clean vomit and scarlet stains off Gabriel.

"Is someone coming?"

"Yeah."

"They better_ fucking_ hurry," Jade muttered.

Within a few moments, they could hear sirens approaching.

"Go out there!" Jade demanded, glaring daggers at Dean. He obeyed

silently, thinking to himself, _If looks could kill..._

Then, as a red truck pulled into the parking lot, he realized that he recognized something in Jade's eyes.

_Urgency, worry, anger. Wow. She actually cares about Gabriel_. The more Dean thought about it, the less surprised he was. Dean himself wasn't much of a friend to Jade, more of a nagging older brother. And Sam... well, he loved her, and she loved him, there was no denying that- but they didn't always get along. Castiel was just too... standoffish and awkward to really be close to her.

So that left Gabriel. The goofy-looking son of a bitch Dean hated so much.

Or at least he _thought_ he hated.

The EMT's were rushing across the pavement by now, some already reaching Dean and barraging him with questions.

"I- I don't know!" Dean exclaimed, throwing open the motel room door to let them in. "Just- get him!" He watched helplessly as they shifted the Archangel onto a stretcher. He looked on as Jade, overwhelmed, started crying again, kicking and screaming as a man tried to restrain her.

He was so tired he didn't even blink when a voice spoke behind him.

"Dean? What happened?"

**A/N: I felt bad for Gabriel writing this, man! Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12

Whispers, echoing; chattering, sliding into Castiel's head. The voices of his brothers, their true voice, deep in quiet conversation. Speaking to Gabriel, deciding his fate.

When Michael spoke, there was no protest. He was strong, looked up to as a superior, although many plotted behind his back. He knew about them, and planned to take care of the problems they caused.

But now, he didn't care. Michael had had enough of the Archangel-turned-Trickster. He claimed to be so many people he was not- it was a disgrace to Angels and Heaven in general. Even if many others had contributed to the bad impression that people such as the Winchesters had of God.

In truth, Michael himself knew where his father was. And he wasn't about to tell anyone. Not even Castiel, who was listening in on the discussion.

Michael turned back to the quiet mumbling of those around him.

". . . you have wronged us. . ."

". . . punishment. . ."

". . . a week's time. . ."

One Angel's voice rose above the barely audible murmurs.

"No! Gabriel has done too much. I forbid it!"

"Zachariah, you do not have the authority," Michael pointed out.

"Neither do you!"

"I am still your superior. And if Gabriel wasn't in his current situation, he'd be more powerful than you!"

There was an odd silence following the revelation.

"You are a fool, Michael."

"If I am a fool, then you are blind and deaf, brother."

There was a sudden uproar, only parts of which Castiel could comprehend. It was no longer a civilized meeting. Insults shouted in Enochian flew through Castiel's mind, filling up the space and nearly overwhelming him.

Fluttering disrupted the unruly council.

"Enough!"

At the new Angel's entrance, there was a growl of protest from Zachariah.

"Balthazar-" Raphael began.

"Shut up, Raphael!"

Anna spoke slowly, as if her words would awkae sleeping lions that would tear her shreds.

"But, Balthazar, this is a serious matter-"

"Please. We have the _Apocalypse_ on our hands, kids. Gabriel is the least of our worries."

There was a huff from what sounded like Raphael, who disagreed with being called a 'kid'.

"Yes," Rachel said. "Gabriel is not a threat. Return his health."

"Michael, Balthazar, Rachel- you are making the wrong decision. Gabriel will be more powerful if you restore him-"

"Zachariah, he'll use his powers to kill humans. You want them dead, yes?" Anna retorted with an accusatory tone.

"Of course not," Zachariah scoffed. "What would give you that. . ." he trailed off.

"We know all you want is for the Winchesters to say yes. We want it too. But you go about it the wrong way," Michael said calmly.

"If you'd give my idea a chance-"

"I will look away, Zachariah, when you put this- this _plan_- of yours into action. If bringing the youngest back will help. . ." his sentence faded away. Castiel wondered vaguely what he was talking about.

"Okay, guys," a nervous voice said. "What's happening to me?"

"Gabriel, please be quiet."

Gabriel sighed, directly disobeying his brother's orders and saying, "Isn't there someone you're forgetting about here?"

There was silence as Michael looked around the area.

". . . No. . ."

"Castiel, you-"

"Shut up!" Raphael yelled.

There was a _clack_ as Gabriel's mouth snapped shut.

"What about Castiel? He has an opinion. . ." Rachel started.

"Listen to you, siding with the fugitive-"

"You're not helping, Zachariah," Raphael said.

"Brothers-" Michael said, exasperated.

"Michael, stop with the peaceful-solution crap. That's not going to happen," Gabriel blurted.

"I thought you were told to be quiet."

"Fine then. Forget I said anything. Just tell me what the heck you're doing to me!"

"I believe we told you already," Anna said.

"Thank you," Michael sighed.

"We're wasting our time with him."

"Nobody asked you."

There was no response from Zachariah or Raphael. The conversation began to die away, with a few last words from Michael ringing in the air.

"It is so."

* * *

Castiel looked up as Dean entered the room. Gabriel hadn't woken up yet, and Jade was asleep in the chair by his bed.

The previous day Cas had shown up as the paramedics wheeled the Archangel away, leaving dean to explain the unfortunate events that were unfolding.

"Do you know what's going on with him?" Dean asked quietly.

"No," Castiel lied. He thought it would be better if Gabriel explained himself when- more like if- he woke.

"Well-" Dean cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go meet up with that chick at the Noble House."

"I believe it would be best if I went with you. It-"

"Yeah, I know Cas. It could be a trap. Whatever. Come on. At least we get some Chinese out of it."

Castiel stood and followed the elder Winchester out to the parking lot.

"It's just across town," Dean started, before the Angel could say anything. "We can drive there."

He climbed into the front seat of the Impala and slammed the door as castiel did the same on the opposite side. He started the car and drove away.

* * *

**_A/N: So... this is up to you. Do you want the next chapter to be Jade and Gabriel in the hospital room after he wakes up, or Dean and Castiel talking talking to Silver? Personally, I like the former, and you're getting that either way, but the Dean, Castiel and Silver is optional. I don't really want to write that BUT... it's up to you, the reader. :)_**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Possibly the fastest written chapter that I like! **

**For Reaper'sCurse, because you wanted it. I did too :)**

* * *

Jade blinked open her eyes as sunlight filtered through the blinds. She yawned, stretching her arms into the air and arching her back slightly. The stiff chair she was sitting in provided little room for movement.

"Hey," a voice croaked. "You're awake."

Jade jumped.

"Gabe? You woke up?"

"No, I'm unconscious," he retorted.

Jade smiled at the spark in Gabriel's eyes.

"You mind changing the channel?" The Archangel gestured to the television above, captions flitting across the screen. "It's been stuck on mute for hours, not that I could care less about the George Foreman grill," he griped.

Jade reached for the remote one the table next to her. Her vision was still blurry with sleep, so she fumbled with it for a moment.

"Crap." Jade stood as she knocked it to the ground. Gabriel turned when it hit the ground with a clatter. Bending over to pick it up, Jade suddenly paused. She could feel Gabriel's eyes trained on her, so she slowly picked up the remote and stood back up. Gabriel turned his head away quickly as she did.

Jade sat down awkwardly and pressed a few buttons.

"This friggin' thing," Gabriel muttered, trying to fill the silence as he adjusted his arm, while attempting to keep the IV needle in place. Jade scratched her shoulder absentmindedly, turning up the volume.

"You mind changing it again? I hate Law and-" Gabriel stopped as Jade rested her hand on the bed next to him.

_What am I doing? _her mind screamed. _Sam hasn't even been . . . _she didn't even want to think that he was dead. _He hasn't even been gone for a week. _Her eyes started to water. She was sailing blindly through her life, trying to grasp onto to anything to keep her stable. . .

Jade glanced at Gabriel. He was staring blankly at the TV. His arm moved slowly closer to her own. She grabbed his hand, almost cautiously, and laced their fingers together. Her face began to turn red as she blushed.

"Um. . ." she started, but trailed off. The Angel squeezed her hand, and smiled. Gabriel really wasn't into that romance stuff, but he saw that Jade needed it. Even if he kind of was the rebound guy.

At the same time, he saw it as an opening. . . He wondered briefly what was wrong with him. He was trying to take advantage of a woman who had just lost a loved one. Gabriel pushed that out of his mind. _It's just the human emotions talking,_ he told himself.

Jade leaned on Gabriel's shoulder, sighing. For some reason, she was happy. Even though Sam was dead, Dean was off somewhere, and Gabriel was practically on the brink of death, she was happy. But there would always be something wrong.

Gabriel's other hand came up to the side of Jade's face, turning her head. He saw the tears shining in her eyes, and the pain reflected on her face. And he felt terrible about it.

Before Jade knew what was happening, Gabriel was kissing her, softly. She stood, not breaking the contact, and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Gabriel parted his lips slightly, trying to slip his tongue into Jade's mouth.

She pulled away suddenly.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" she yelled, backing up.

"Jade-"

"Don't even _try,_ Gabriel," she spat.

He was taken aback. "I don't understand-"

"Don't tell me that!"

"Okay!" Gabriel didn't want to pursue it. Deep down, he knew he was wrong.

Jade stormed out, rushing down the hall and nearly crashing into a nurse.

"Sorry," she choked out through gritted teeth, and continued on her way. She didn't have patience for the elevator, so she ran down the stairs instead, angrily marching past a startled receptionist.

Jade threw open the main door and took a deep breath . . . collapsed against the wall, ignored the looks she gained from by passers, cried until she thought she couldn't make another sound. . .

"Why?" she whispered, hugging her knees close to her body. "I just- I don't even. . ."

Jade caught a glimpse of a sleek, black body pulling into the lot. She recognized Dean in the driver's seat, with Castiel next to him- but someone was in the backseat.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. Expect the next chapter between tonight and tomorrow!  
Please review!**


End file.
